Millicent
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A rich girl who visits the family friends the Cullens gets imprinted on by Jacob. The guy her parents would never approve of. Summary is bad.


Not edited

"Millicent? Are you almost ready dear? The guests are starting to arrive." My mother called quietly through my bedroom door.

"In a minute mother." I said exasperated, turning to look at myself in the full length mirror. I grunted in frustration as I tried to force the fluffy white ball gown over my head.

"Millicent! Your guest are waiting! I refuse to let you be late to your own coming out party!" I sighed, and opened the door.

"Oh!" My mother gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she looked at me. "Darling you look…." Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Is it that bad?" I groaned, smoothing down the floor length dress from where it puffed out around the waist. It looked more like a wedding dress then a dress you wore when you were 'coming out,' what ever that meant.

"No! Not at all. Did you even look at yourself?" Mother scolded, turning me to face the mirror. The dress was a tight white, strapless, corset that was covered in elegant swirls and pearls. At the waist it fell smoothly down to the floor in a puffy princess like fashion. My dark, chocolate colored hair was lightly pulled back into a complicated bun, held up by diamond pins. My lips were stained the dark red that they always are and my icy blue eyes shown behind the light eyeliner. I had to admit, I looked better then I usually did.

_I look like a rich, elegant, controlling, snob. I look like my mother. _I thought bitterly. My mother was the type to have the perfect family. The woman who was a stay at home mom. Constantly running around throwing parties or organizing events. To her, looks were everything. She wanted me to become like her. Yeah right.

"Millicent. You look just as I imagined you would. Now come. It's time to make your entrance.'

I was then forcefully dragged down the hall, to the top of the giant grand hall stair case in the front of our home.

I could hear the polite chatter of the, no doubt, elegant guest. I mentally groaned. I did not want to be 'coming out.' All I wanted was to go back into my room, like any normal teenager and craw under my covers.

"It's time! Go, go!" My mother said, hastily pushing me down the steps. I walked down slowly, cringing when I saw everyone stop talking and turn towards me. So. Many. People! I didn't know so many people lived in this horrid little rich community of forks.

Everyone was wearing fancy dresses and suits, and my feet began to hurt just thinking about all of the people I had to dance with.

I linked arms with my father at the foot of the stairs and allowed him to drag me through the crowd.

"Darling, this is Mr. Banning, and his son Peter." My father introduced. I nodded and smiled my hello, trying not to fall out of the high heels that clanked below my feet. "We'll have to find you later for a dance." My father said to the young boy before dragging me across the floor to another family, introducing me to all the boys that were of my age. I suddenly wished I wasn't sixteen anymore.

"This is Mr. and Miss. Cullen. And their three sons and two daughters. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward." I smiled thoughtfully at each of them, nodding hello.

"It's nice to meet you." The averaged sized one with bronze hair said, taking my hand and kissing it. I tried not to pull it back in disgust. He was cold. But not a bad cold. Just slightly chilly. I didn't think much of it. Though I didn't like the idea of some guy putting their lips anywhere on my body, even if it was only my hand. He seemed to understand this and dropped my hand right away, an even expression on his face.

I cocked my brow at him before turning to my father. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked my father, pulling my arm away from his.

"What do you need dear?" He smiled kindly at me. _To get the hell away from you._ I thought bitterly. The bronze boy laughed slightly and I wondered what the hell was so funny.

"I think I see Avery over by the champagne fountain." I said, before swiftly moving through the crowd. It wasn't a lie. I really did see my best friend standing there, and I was going to go see her. But only because I couldn't stand being hauled around the room and introduced to the arrogant, snobby boys that roamed around my house.

"Avery!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. She laughed heartily before hugging me back.

"Milly! I thought I lost you to…dum dum dum…them!" She said, acting like being rich and snobby was a horrible disease. And to us, it was. We were the only ones to seem to think so, I guess that's why we're best friends.

"Gasp! Never! They'll never take me alive!" I cried, throwing my head to the side in an attempt to seem dramatic.

We laughed for a while, watching people dance and slowly walking around the room, trying to not be found by my parents who would, no doubt, force me onto the dance floor and into the arms of a strange man.

"You look really nice by the way." Avery commented, eyeing up my dress. I groaned audibly.

"I look like I was eaten by my mother's closet and then spit back out." I smiled, Avery just rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you look very nice….Oh, Milly…" Avery sang after a moment, I looked at her my eye brows pulled together in confusion. "Your boy friends coming this way" She continued in a sing song voice. I gasped and jumped behind her, but it was too late. Oliver Sprout was walking confidently over to us. His bleached blond hair had more gel in it then usual, and his black tux matched his black eyes perfectly.

"Millicent darling, won't you share a dance with me?" He asked in his sleazy voice. I felt myself almost gag in disgust, but before I could say no he was tugging on my hand and pulling my to the dance floor.

I turned back in time to mouth the words, 'help me!' to Avery who was too busy laughing her ass off to notice.

When we reached the dance floor he spun me around. His hands snaked their way onto my hips and I reluctantly put my hands on his shoulders.

"You look so beautiful tonight Millicent. I can't help but think what a beautiful bride you are going to make" He cooed in my ear. Ew. I mean, I wasn't even dating this guy. Who would want to! He's absolutely dreadful.

"Don't get you hopes up." I muttered. I didn't want to get married. I don't know why, it just never really occurred to me. The idea of love or even like was just way to complicated to understand.

"So tell me Millicent darling." He whispered, his breath on my neck making my shiver in disgust. I think I gaged. And why the hell do people insist on calling me Millicent! It's Milly! My. Name. Is. Milly! "When are you going to let me take you out to diner?" His voice made me gag just by the sound of it. I felt his hands trail down my body and getting closer and closer to my ass.

"Um. How about never?" I asked innocently, grabbing his hands and pulling them back up to just above my waist.

He laughed it off in that arrogant tone of his and let his hands slide down again. I saw a hand tap his shoulder and a voice ask to cut in. I sighed in relief and gladly took hold of my next partner.

When I realized it was the bronze haired kid…Edward? Right? Hopefully. Let's find out.

"Oh, hello Edward. Thanks for saving me back there." I smiled and he returned it. Okay good, so his name was Edward. Phew, that could have been bad.

"It was a pleasure, honestly." I smiled. _That's what he thinks now, just wait until I start stepping on his feet. -sigh- why did I refuse to take those dance lessons?_ He laughed for a minute and I wondered if I said that out loud.

"Well thank you for the dance, but I better be getting back to my friend. She's a little slow, and she might need my help." I whispered the last part when the song was over, it was a complete lie. I looked around for Avery as I detached myself from Edward. I found her dancing smoothly across the floor with Toby McNally and frowned lightly. I liked Toby, but I really needed her as my distraction right now, that way I wouldn't have to dance with anyone. God, I suck at dancing.

"Would you like to come sit with my family. My sisters have been dying to meet you." Edward asked, holding out his hand. I figured that if I went over I wouldn't have to 1. Dance. 2. Walk around in these heels. 3. Be stalked by Oliver. I also figured that if I went with him, I would get to 1. Meet new people. 2. Sit down. And 3. Relax. All good things. I took his hand willingly and let him lead me through the crowd to sit down at an extra chair at a table his family was at.

"Hello. It's Alice, correct?" I asked, shaking hands with the small girl on my right. She smiled and nodded, giving my hand a good shake.

"Yes. You're Millicent aren't you? Lovely party." _Ugh, do you think so? Because I think it's awfully dreadful._ but of course I didn't say that. Instead I said,

"Yes. But please, call me Milly." I didn't comment on the lovely party compliment because if I did I would probably go off on a whole rant about the whole party being unnecessary.

"Milly, this is Jazz, Rose, Emmett, our mother Esme and father Carlisle." Alice introduced me and I smiled at everyone. They all looked rather nice.

"Millicent dear, won't you come and meet the Barlings boy?" My mother asked, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt my face scrunch up in reluctance but nodded my agreement. I said good bye to the Cullens' and exchanged phone numbers with Alice before getting up to follow my mother.

The night was quite uneventful after that. I walked around, danced with a few more people, drinking out of Avery's glass when I was able to stop by and see her, because I didn't have time to get my own. By the time the party was over, I collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to take off my dress and fell asleep.

I woke up around ten in the morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked, clearing my throat of sleep.

"Milly? Hey it's Alice. Listen, how would you like to get out of the house today?"

I sprung up at the sound of the words, all traces of sleep gone. I quickly tore off my dress while answering. "yeah, I'd love to, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go shopping or something? What do you think?" Her voice held a smile.

"Yeah, sure, anything." I chirped, throwing on a pair of ripped red jean shorts and a black tank top, something my mother would never approve of. I quickly threw a bright yellow sun dress over it that I could easily take off when I got to the Cullen house. "I'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes okay?" After she agreed I hung up the phone and threw it in my pocket. I left my slightly curly hair down and let it run down to the middle of my back.

"Jerry!" I called, lightly running down the steps.

"Yes miss?" Our driver Jerry answered, coming over to me.

"Can you drive me to the Cullen residence?" I asked, writing a note for my mother and leaving it on the table, she was probably out at a gardening club meeting. I knew she would never let me go out, but I guessed if she knew it was the Cullen's house it would be okay.

Fifteen minutes later I'm walking up to the Cullen's front door. I knocked. There house was way smaller then mine, but still pretty big. It was answered almost immediately.

"Oh, Hey Emmett, is Alice here?" I put on a charming smile.

"Alice." He called, not breaking eye contact with me. Okay, that's a little weird. I just kept smiling until Alice appeared beside him, then my smile became genuine. Emmett finally broke eye contact and walked into the house.

"Hey! Come in, come in!" Alice said, pulling me inside the living room where everyone was sitting on one of the long couches. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Milly, you remember everyone right? Oh, this is Bella, Edwards girlfriend." Alice introduced up. I gave a shy wave and a small smile.

"Hey. I'm Milly." I smiled and Bella just nodded back, forcing a small smile on her face. "Oh my god! You have a T.V?" My eyes grew wide as I looked at the T.V.

"What, never seen a T.V before?" Jazz laughed. I laughed a little too, his smile was a tad contagous.

"My mom wouldn't dare bring such advanced technology into our house. You know, with the Russian spies out there trying to brain wash you and all." I joked, rolling my eyes with a laugh.

"Yeah, those guys kind of get under your skin after a while." Edward chimed in. I smiled widely.

"I smell dog." I heard Rose whisper to Bella quietly. Do they have a dog? That's when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Bella said, hoping up.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen, it sounded like I woke you up when you called, you must be hungry." Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat? I can make you some…pancakes, waffles, eggs…?"

"Toast? Just dry….if you have any, that is." Alice nodded thoughtfully, seeming rather confused as she slide the toast in the toaster. I could hear someone being greeted in the living room, probably the someone at the door.

"I thought hu- I mean, I thought you would want to eat a lot?" Alice asked, placing the toast down in front of me. I ripped it apart carefully, sticking tiny pieces in my mouth.

"Was that a fat joke?" I asked lightly.

"Oh god no!" She laughed, "I think your just as small as I am." I smiled along with her. Me and Alice probably did have the same body type, hell I might even be smaller. I swung my feet carelessly as they dangled off of the high stool at the kitchen's island.

"What's cooking?" A tall, Indian looking guy asked, walking into the kitchen. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes and I immediately thought of the saying, 'no shirt, no shoes, no service.' I suddenly felt really short. He must be from La Push. What was that tattoo on his arm? Was he in a gang? Great, now I felt short and intimidated.

"Dry toast." Alice sighed, did she want me to ask her to make me something big so she could cook it?

"Well screw that, I want some pancakes woman." Alice scowled at first but I saw the smile that spread across her face as she started up the stove. I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I did so the big guy snapped his head towards me. We locked gazes for a minute and he refused to look away. Oh god, this is scary! I looked away quickly but kept looking back every few seconds to find he was still starring at me. _Oh god, he's going to eat me! _

_I put my head down and focused on my plate of toast._

"_You alright there Milly?" Alice asked, a laugh in her voice. I immediately looked up and shook my head yes. I glanced over at the guy to see he had stopped starring at me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh right, Milly this is Jake, Jake, Milly. Jake's a friend of Bella's." Alice explained and I nodded my head thoughtfully._

"_Yeah, a friend of Bella's who comes over our house and eats all of our food." Rose complained walking into the kitchen, I tried to stiffle my laugh but couldn't help it. Jake looked over at me with an awed expression when he heard my laugh and I immediately stopped. He was scary. _

"_It's not my fault I'm always hungry." He argued with a smile. _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alice said, placing down a giant stack of pancakes in front od Jake that he couldn't possibly finish. But I was wrong. He did finish it. And in under ten minutes. That must be some kind of record. I mean, my diet mostly consist of ice cream and cookies, and I never gain any weight, but I thought that I was just weird in that way. Apparently a lot of people can eat a lot and not gain weight. Weird…_

_Jake then left the room, saying that he needed to go talk to Bella._

"_Hey Milly, do you want to go with me, Jake and Edward, to get some ice cream?" Bella asked kindly. I didn't really know her, but she seemed nice enough. And Edward was okay too. But do I really want to go with the guy who looks like he wants to eat me alive? Then again, ice cream is involved. But that guy is still pretty scary._

"_She thinks your going to eat her." I heard Edward laugh from the living room. What the hell? Were they talking to me? Oh wait…aren't they watching that zombie movie in there…yeah, that must be it. Crazy Edward, talking to a T.V._

"_I can't go. I promised Alice we'd go shopping." I said, pretending to be sorry but in truth was just glad to not have to go with them._

"_Oh no, it's okay, go, I have to finish up my summer reading anyway." Alice chirped. Great._

"_Cool. Come on." Bella said enthusiastically grabbing my hand and leading me to the door where Edward and Jake were standing. He was looking at me again and I wanted to go run away and hide. Or maybe just scream, 'Stop starring at me you freaky gang tattoo wearing, no clothes wearing, pancake eating, weirdo!' But of course, that wouldn't show my 'elegant and classy' manners. _

_Then it hit me. This kid, who just ate, what? Twenty pancakes? Was going to go eat some ice cream now? What the hell? Eh, what ever. I'm one to talk. I eat like a pig on a regular occasion. My rule is, eat as much as you can, and then eat some more._

"_You got a limo to take us to get ice cream pretty boy?" Jake asked, cocking his brow at Edward. That was my limo. It was the family car. I didn't know Jerry was going to stay._

"_Jerry! Hey, you didn't have to stay and wait for me." I said, walking down the steps and towards Jerry who just stepped out o the car and was holing the door open for us._

"_Your mother would have killed me if I left you alone and you know it." he laughed. I was a bit self conscious. I mean, I could tell no one wanted to take a limo to go get ice cream. Ten again, I've never actually been to an ice cream shop before…I don't get out much._

"_Um, do you guys mind letting Jerry drive us?" I asked, gesturing to the thirty something year old driver beside me. They shook their heads and climbed in. _

"_So where to?" Jerry called back to us as we backed out of the drive._

"_We're going to get ice cream." I told him. He nodded his head yes and started driving. Edward and Jake were having a very quiet conversation at the back of the limo, while me and Bella chatted quietly at the front._

_When we stopped outside of one of the fanciest resturaunts in town I scowled. I mean, it did have the best ice cream ever, but I was looking forward to going someplace more…non-fancy. _

"_Um, Jer, I was kind of hoping we'd go somewhere, you know….not here." I informed him. _

"_Your mother wouldn't really like you to go anywhere else. Unless you want to head over to Intalion-" He began to say one of the most expensive resturaunts nearby but I cut him off._

"_No, Jer, it's okay, just take us back to the Cullen's." I sighed and turned towards the group of disappointed faces. I descretely rolled up the black window, making it so Jerry could no longer see or hear us before I talked._

"_When we get back to your place, we'll sneak out the back and walk into the woods. Then we can have someone pick us up and bring us to the ice cream place. When we come back, they'll drop us off in the woods again, and we'll go back in the house like we never left." I told them in a whisper. They all looked a little shocked for a minute._

"_How did you come up with that?" Bella asked in awe._

"_When you live in a mansion with twenty maids running around you, and a mother who won't let you out of the house, it's good to know these things." I laughed, but they didn't find it as funny as I did. _

"_Who's going to pick us up?" Jake asked quietly._

"_Avery will. If she can sneak out. She's better at it then I am, so I guess she will. I'll page her now." I said, taking out my pager and telling Avery to meet us behind the Cullen place._

"_Well I'll get one of my friends to come too, just incase your friend can't sneak out." Jake explained, using his phone to text someone. He wasn't as scary as I thought he was, but the way he looks at me is still pretty weird._

_When we got back to the Cullen's place, we quickly went out the back and two minutes later Avery pulled up next to the woods. _

"_Hey babe." She said, hopping out of her car and pulling a blue sun dress over her head to reveal a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. _

"_Hey! Mind if I store mine in your car too?" I asked, taking off my sundress and tossing it in the trunk before hugging her tightly. I almost got stuck in her waist length, straight blonde hair, it felt like silk in my fingers. _

"_Okay, okay, jump in." She laughed her olive eyes dancing, "Who are your friends?" She asked, her eyes brows pulling together. _

"_Oh, right, this is Bella, Jake and Edward." I said, pointing at each one. I hopped in the passanger seat as the three of them got in the back._

"_So your boy friend called me this morning and wanted to know why you weren't answering your phone." Avery laughed, while speeding her car until it hit 55 mph. _

"_Boy friend?" Jake asked Edward fiercely from the back seat. Did they think I was deaf?_

_I groaned audibly to Avery. "He is not my boy friend, no matter what you sick little mind wants to believe. And I'm still mad at you for not saving me from dancing with me last night." I said, remembering how she laughed instead of helping her best friend escape the clutches of evil. Edward actually had to save me._

"_Hey, I'm sorry, I was too busy taking pictures and laughing to do anything about it!" She said defensively._

"_Yeah, well you better watch out because…dum dum dum… THEY MIGHT GET ME!" I put my hand on my fore head, and threw my head back dramatically. _

"_Oh no! Not…..dum, dum, dum…THEM!" Avery screamed, making us bust out in a fit of giggles. I looked back to see my friends in the back seat looking rather confused._

"_Oh, um, 'them' being the elegant snobs that were at my party last night. You may not know it, but they have secret plans to take over the world and make everyone as arrogant as 'them.' It's a mind washing disease really." I whispered like it was a giant secret._

"_Yeah, and if your not careful, they'll get you." Avery whispered, making us both laugh again. Then we pulled into a small parking lot around a small pink store. Small yellow booths could be seen from the window and I couldn't wait to get inside._

_I jumped out of the car. _

"_Jake!" I turned around to see two guys who looked surprisingly like Jake running towards us. Again with the no shirt, no shoes. What the hell. Oh, and I see these guys are apart of the 'tattoo gang.' _

_I eyes them curiously before linking arms with Avery and letting her pull me into the shop._

_We sat in a small booth and I listened intently as Avery told me about how much she liked Toby._

_Seconds later, Jake, his two friends, Bella and Edward joined us in our long booth. I was sitting in between Avery and Bella, while Edward, Jake, and some other kid sat on the other side of the booth. Jake's second friend pulled a chair up to the table. _

"_Oh, guys this is Embry." Jake said, motioning to the kid next to him, "And this is Quill." Jake told us, pointing to the kid in the chair. We all said Hello and introduced ourselves._

"_Okay, what does everybody want?" I asked, getting up and looking at the table. _

_Everyone told me their orders and I skipped up to the cash register. After relaying the order to the boy behind the counter, he quickly began to scoop ice cream into bowls. _

_He put them all on the counter and I went to hand him the money._

"_No, it's okay. You don't need to pay. I got it." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, reading his name tag, Ryan._

"_No, really." I said, placing the money on the counter. I didn't want him to have to buy the ice cream for me. Or me have to owe him by going out with him or something. He frowned but took the money anyway._

"_I can't break this." He said, handing me back the one hundred dollar bill. My total was 19.78. "Maybe one of your friends can." he suggested, nodding towards my table._

"_Then just keep it." I shrugged, handing him back my money. I didn't care. I brought over a thousand dollars with me to go shopping with Alice anyway._

_He looked at me like I was crazy for a minute but took the money anyway._

"_What was all that about?" Avery laughed as I sat down at the table and handed everyone their ice cream._

"_We were talking about the base ball game." I lied blinking like crazy._

"_No you didn't." Avery said, rolling her eyes. "I know you Milly, you blink so rapidly when you lie." She laughed. "So really, what happened? Did you ask him out? Did he say no? I can't believe he said no! That bastard said no didn't he! How could he say no to you! I'm going to kill him!" I rolled my eyes and took half of Avery's vanilla ice cream, putting it in my bowl. I then took half of my chocolate and put it in her bowl. That way we each had half vanilla and half chocolate ice cream. _

_I continued to nod along as she ranted. By the time I was done rearranging our ice cream, she was done with her rant and huffed angrily. I just smiled at her._

"_You could have ordered it that way. You know, instead of switching it around." Embry said, laughing as he pointed between me and Avery's ice cream._

"_But what would be the fun in that?" I giggles childishly as we ate our ice cream. _

_I finished my ice cream all too soon. I looked over at Edward who hadn't even eaten his. Maybe he doesn't like it. That kind of sucks if you don't like ice cream. I don't know how I would survive. Edward smiled and placed his ice cream in front of me. I smiled back and began to eat it. After taking a bite, I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me shocked except for Avery._

"_What happened to them?" I whispered to Avery._

"_They don't know how such a little girl could eat sooooooooo much!" Avery hissed back. I couldn't help but laugh at that. _

"_Seriously! Where do you put it all!" Quill asked in disbelief, looking my petite figure up and down._

"_You don't want to know." I whispered, leaning over the table towards him and shaking my head, my eyes darting around the room as if I was afraid something was going to pop out and eat me. HA! Maybe it's Jake…crack myself up. _

_Everyone seemed to find that a hell of a lot funnier then it was because everyone decided to laugh. I just smiled and finished eating. _


End file.
